Coming To An Understanding
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Mondo and Leon fight a lot. When Ishimaru intervenes, will the two attempt to patch things up, or will they make it worse? Pre-despair MondoLeon. Rated T because of Mondo's vocabulary.


**My first Danganronpa fic! I'm a new-ish fan, only getting into Danganronpa in June, so I hope I portray the characters well enough. This is a MondoLeon one-shot, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa or any of its characters.**

* * *

Ishimaru stomped to his room, Leon and Mondo behind him. Ishimaru had caught the two boys fighting again, and he decided that detention wasn't enough this time. They reached his room and Ishimaru opened the door.

"Alright, you two, in you go. I'm going to stand out here, and you two are going to stay in there until you reach a compromise." Ishimaru told the two, holding out his arm, gesturing for them to go in.

"But Ishimaru-kun, how is that fair?" Leon complained.

"This has been going on too long, Kuwata-kun, and I'm putting a stop to it. Now, go in!" Ishimaru ordered, and both boys groaned as they entered the room, Ishimaru closing the door behind them.

"This is fucking dumb." Mondo said, running a hand through his hair as he stretched out on Ishimaru's bed.

"If you hadn't been so stupid, we wouldn't be here." Leon told the biker, leaning back in the chair at the desk. Mondo sat up, face red from anger.

"Oh yeah? If you hadn't been there, I never would have shouted at you!" Mondo yelled, livid. Leon glared back at him, then sighed.

"Let's just wait a little, then we'll tell him we're calm, alright?" Leon suggested, stroking his goatee. Mondo flopped back on the bed, not answering. They spent ten minutes doing nothing, Leon looking around and Mondo with his eyes closed, before Leon got up and tried to open the door. It didn't budge, so Leon knocked.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Mondo asked, sitting up again. Leon glanced at him.

"Getting us out of here." Leon replied just as Ishimaru opened the door.

"You're all settled? That was fast." Ishimaru said, raising an eyebrow. Leon chuckled.

"Yeah, we're cool now, right Oowada-kun?" Leon said, forcing a smile when addressing Mondo.

"That's right, Kuwata-kun. All good." Mondo replied, yawning.

"Good to hear! What was your agreement?" Ishimaru asked, smiling. Leon and Mondo shared a look.

"Our agreement?" Leon asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, what are you two planning to do so this doesn't happen again?" Ishimaru elaborated.

"Uh, we…" Leon looked back at Mondo, who shrugged nonchalantly. Leon rolled his eyes and turned back to Ishimaru. "We're not going to talk. Just avoid each other. Yup." Mondo nodded in agreement. Ishimaru folded his arms.

"Is that all?" Ishimaru asked, eyes narrowing. Leon pulled at his collar.

"Yep, that's right. We're good at ignoring each other, anyway." Leon grinned, his hand on his hip. Ishimaru closed the door. Leon and Mondo groaned.

"Try again. I'll let you out in an hour." Ishimaru informed them. Leon crashed back down in the chair, running a hand through his hair.

"Great, just great. Fucking wonderful." Mondo exclaimed, flopping back. Leon glared at the biker.

"Shut up, would ya? You're too loud and I'll get a headache." Leon complained, rubbing his head. Mondo suddenly stood up, startling the punk.

"Let's fight it out! I wanna beat the shit out of you, you prick!" Mondo roared. Leon smirked.

"Nah, I'd rather not, thanks." Leon said nonchalantly. He didn't expect Mondo to pick him up and force him to stand. He looked up fearfully at the taller boy, standing a few inches higher than him. Mondo had a snarl on his face.

"Screw you, Kuwata. We're having a fist fight!" Mondo threw a punch at Leon's chest, winding the punk. Recovering, Leon glared at Mondo. He threw a punch at Mondo, who dodged, and hopped back when Mondo swung at him. Leon leaped at Mondo, who, caught off-guard, fell back onto the bed. The two started to wrestle, rolling back and forth on the bed. Mondo eventually managed to pin Leon down, who could only struggle under Mondo.

"Hah, looks like I win." Mondo grinned as Leon wriggled, glaring up at Mondo.

"Of course you did, have you noticed how much bigger than me you are?" Leon retorted, snarling. Mondo's smile dropped, replaced with a snarl of his own.

"Fuck you, Kuwata." Mondo said, rolling off Leon to lie next to him. The two laid there, breathing heavily from their physical exertion. Mondo's hand accidentally brushed Leon's and he pulled it away. They turned to each other, both frowning. "Now what? We have like forty minutes still."

"I dunno, dude. Talk it out?" Leon suggested.

"Yeah fucking right. Don't feel like being a pansy, thanks." Mondo scoffed. Leon glared at the biker.

"You have any suggestions, then? You must, if you're shooting mine down." Leon demanded, sitting up and staring down at Mondo. Mondo sat up to match him.

"No, but talking about it is a shitty idea regardless." Mondo replied, yawning. Leon stood up and faced the biker.

"Do you live to be infuriating? It's like you're trying to make me angry." Leon exclaimed, staring directly into Mondo's purple eyes. Mondo stood up to his full height, standing over Leon. He glared down at the punk.

"Shut your fucking face!" Mondo yelled, punching Leon in the stomach, then pushing him. Leon hit the wall and slid down, clutching his stomach.

"Ow…" Leon groaned, tears forming in his blue eyes. Mondo's eyes widened as he realised what he'd just done.

"Oh shit! What do I do, what do I do…" Mondo yelled, grabbing at his hair in panic. He raced over to the punk, who had a tear rolling down his face. "Are you okay? I didn't mean it!" Leon winced at the biker's loud voice.

"No shit I'm not… Ugh…" Leon groaned, still clutching his stomach.

"Maybe if you lie down! That could help!" Mondo exclaimed, trying to help Leon up, but he gasped in pain and curled up.

"Fuck! That hurt…" Leon whined, more tears forming. Mondo looked at the hurting punk, wondering what to do. Getting an idea, Mondo put an arm under Leon's knees, and another across his shoulders. He lifted the punk gently so as not to cause him too much pain. Leon winced regardless as Mondo carried him to the bed and put him down. Leon curled up, facing away from Mondo. What Mondo didn't see what a faint red across his cheeks.

"That must be better than the floor, right?" Mondo said, sitting in the chair.

"Yeah, thanks, Oowada-kun." Leon replied, uncurling slightly as the pain started to fade. The two sat in silence as Leon's pain started to subside.

"I really didn't mean to react so violently. I think with my fists, you know?" Mondo tried to justify himself. Leon smiled.

"It's okay, dude. I shouldn't have gotten so riled up." Leon replied, straightening out on the bed. He turned his head to Mondo, who was looking at him. "So what are you planning to do once we get out of here?" Leon asked the biker.

"I was gonna go for a ride, but I think it's probably too late now. I might just go play some video games. How about you?" Mondo replied.

"I dunno, really. Maybe hit the pool? Definitely not studying." Leon grinned, putting his arms behind his head. Mondo chuckled.

"Yeah, man, definitely not studying. That shit sucks. I always have to go to Ishimaru-kun for tutoring and it bites…" Mondo admitted, scratching the back of his head. Leon sat up on the bed, wincing slightly. "Wow, I really did a number on you."

"Yeah, but don't sweat it. It'll be fine." Leon assured Mondo, grinning. "But I was going to say that I have to do tutoring, too! I skip it sometimes, but I'm usually forced to go."

"Really? When are your tutoring sessions?" Mondo asked, curious.

"About 4:30 on Mondays and Thursdays usually. Sucky time, so that's why I skip it sometimes." Leon replied.

"That's strange, mine are at 4 on Tuesdays and Thursdays and yet I haven't even noticed you when I leave at 4:30 on Thursdays." Mondo said.

"That's because I turn up late to piss off Ishimaru-kun. He hates it!" Leon laughed, and Mondo laughed along with him. When their laughter died down, Leon spoke again. "Haha, we seem to have quite a bit in common, huh? Our personalities clashing prevented us from finding common ground."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Maybe this shitty punishment isn't so shitty." Mondo replied, smiling at Leon. The two fell into a comfortable silence with nothing else to say.

"Hey, we have half an hour left. Is there even anything left to do?" Leon asked, looking around boredly.

"I dunno, man. You think Ishimaru-kun would let us out now?" Mondo suggested, looking towards the door. Leon shrugged.

"Maybe. I'll give it a try." Leon said, standing up and walking over, his movement slower because of the previous incident. He knocked on the door. Ishimaru opened the door.

"You still have half an hour left, you know." Ishimaru told the punk, eyes narrowed. Leon simply stared back at the hall monitor.

"We're on good terms now, and there's nothing else to do. Can we go now?" Leon asked, Mondo nodding from where he was sitting. Ishimaru searched the punk's face for any sign of lying.

"Well, if you're getting along, why don't you try and become friends? You might surprise yourselves." Ishimaru grinned, closing the door. Leon groaned, sitting back on the bed.

"I swear, I hate that guy… I think he might be enjoying this." Mondo stated, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, he's having too much fun." Leon agreed, chuckling. He winced and drew in a sharp breath when a twinge of pain in his stomach cut off his laughter. Mondo looked over at the punk, concerned.

"Hey, your stomach still hurting?" Mondo asked, walking over to the punk.

"Yeah, man. You've got a strong fist. I think it's going to be bruised." Leon replied, scratching the back of his head.

"You want me to check it out?" Mondo asked, looking at the punk. Leon whipped his head to face the biker, whose violet eyes held regret.

"Huh? It'll be fine…" Leon said softly, looking down. He hoped Mondo didn't see the slight pink across his cheeks.

"Nah, man, I know my strength. It'll probably be an ugly bruise. Let me see it." Mondo insisted, kneeling in front of the punk. Leon's cheeks darkened as Mondo raised his shirt to expose his stomach. "Yikes, it's bruising already. Fuck, sorry, dude." Mondo poked it, and Leon whimpered. Mondo looked up at the punk.

"I… I guess I won't be hitting the pool if it's bruised, huh, Oowada-kun?" Leon said, trying to play off the redness of his cheeks.

"Why's your face so red, Kuwata-kun?" Mondo asked, pulling Leon's shirt back down. Only when he stood up and his pompadour brushed Leon's chest did he realise. He backed away quickly, blushing furiously. "O-oh! Uh, shit, that wasn't like that! I was just checking!"

"I know, it was just sudden!" Leon replied, cheeks as red as his hair. The two fell into an awkward silence, avoiding each other's eyes. Leon spoke up first. "Uh… Thanks for your concern." Mondo turned to the punk, who was smiling slightly at him.

"That's okay, man. It was my fault, I shouldn't have done it." Mondo replied, putting a hand behind his head sheepishly. Leon's cheeks tinged pink again as he thought how nice Mondo was at the moment.

"So… Um." Leon uttered, unsure what to say. Mondo came over to Leon and sat next to him, the bed dipping under his weight. Mondo's arm brushed Leon's side and Leon inched away.

"What's going, Kuwata-kun?" Mondo asked, facing the punk, who couldn't even return the gaze, looking straight ahead. "You're seriously still hung up on that?" Leon bolted up, facing the biker.

"Yes, Oowada-kun! I am! Why would you even feel the impulse to do that? That was so awkward!" Leon vented, cheeks flushed. Leon stopped when Mondo grabbed his hand. Leon looked at him, blue eyes meeting violet. Leon's eyes started to water. "I don't think anyone's showed that much care for me before…" Hearing this, Mondo stood up and pulled Leon to him, smiling softly as he embraced him. Leon hesitated, but eventually snaked his arms around Mondo's form.

"That's awful to hear, Kuwata-kun. I'm sorry it was me, your enemy, who showed you this much care." Leon pulled away from Mondo, his eyes watery, intensifying the blue tone. Mondo thought they looked beautiful.

"W-What? You're not my enemy, we just clash a lot. I think we could even be friends now." Leon said, alarmed. Just then, the door opened.

"The hour's up- Oh!" Ishimaru cut himself off, seeing the two boys facing each other, Leon looking fragile and Mondo looking worried. They faced the hall monitor, who composed himself. "You two are free to go."

"Ugh, thank God. I thought I was going to die of boredom in here." Mondo exclaimed, walking out of the room. Leon followed, wiping at his eyes once he passed Ishimaru. Ishimaru turned around.

"Don't exaggerate so much, Oowada-kun! You two are just fine, are you not?" Ishimaru commented, grinning. "I'll leave you now, just don't make me have to give you detention again!" Ishimaru entered his room, leaving the two in the hallway. Leon looked at Mondo, who faced him upon feeling his gaze.

"Uh, so, see you 'round?" Leon asked, holding up a hand.

"No, come on. Let's go to my room." Mondo said, walking a few steps, then turning to see that Leon hadn't moved. "You coming?" Leon put down his hand and walked over to Mondo.

"You're inviting me into your room?" Leon asked, confused. Mondo nodded.

"Yeah, man!" Mondo flashed Leon a thumbs up before stalking down the hall. Leon hurried to catch up to the biker.

Mondo and Leon entered Mondo's room, Mondo closing the door behind them. Leon looked around to see that it was basically unchanged except for a huge 'Crazy Diamonds' banner on the wall. Mondo flopped onto his bed, Leon standing, unsure on what to do.

"So what were you saying back in Ishimaru-kun's room?" Leon started when Mondo spoke, as it looked like he was taking a nap.

"I said that maybe we could be friends." Leon said, remembering just what he said. Mondo cracked a smile.

"I'd like that." Mondo told the punk, cracking an eye open to look at him. Leon sat on the bed near Mondo's chest, smiling.

"Me too, dude. Though, can I say something else that could jeopardise that?" Leon asked, suddenly nervous. Mondo opened both eyes and looked at the punk.

"Uh, sure, Kuwata-kun. What's on your mind?" Mondo asked, curious to know what his new friend had to say. Leon cleared his throat, taking his time to reply.

"We had a real connection back in Ishimaru's room, you know? So, if you were willing… I think that maybe we could take it a step further?" Leon suggested, red-faced. He stood up quickly, fearing what Mondo's reaction could be. "I understand if you say no! I'm not gay, but I think-"

"Calm down, Kuwata-kun." Mondo said simply, and Leon stopped, blinking.

"Huh?" Leon uttered, surprised that Mondo hadn't punched him yet. Mondo stood up and faced Leon, who was suddenly nervous.

"I felt it, too. I think we could make it work, even if neither of us are gay." Mondo smiled at Leon, who grinned back, showing off his teeth.

"Great, great! So, uh… I guess I'm your boyfriend? That is so weird to say to a guy…" Leon admitted, flustered. Mondo put an arm around him.

"Yeah, and I'm yours. I mean it when I say that I think we can make things work." Mondo told the punk. "And as your boyfriend, the first thing I want to say is… You're hot!" Leon blushed furiously at the compliment.

"Oh, uh, thanks Oowada-kun." Leon managed to say, embarrassed at the suddenness of the comment.

"Nah, nah, if we're, y'know, dating now, we should get on a first name basis, right?" Mondo suggested, letting Leon go. "So I can call you Leon-kun, right?"

"Oh, right! That's fine by me, Mondo-kun." Leon smiled, testing out his boyfriend's name on his tongue.

"Awesome! This'll be great! Just us two, going through our school lives! Oh, I should definitely take you out on my bike one day! Or would you prefer me take out to a baseball game?!" Mondo yelled.

"Mondo-kun… Are you nervous?" Leon chuckled, amused by his boyfriend.

"Just a little bit!" Mondo replied loudly.

"That's not necessary. Just being here right now, knowing you feel the same way is enough for me right now." Leon explained. Mondo frowned.

"Dude, that was so cheesy." Mondo laughed.

"Yeah, you're right… I'll stop that." Leon admitted, scratching the back of his head. He grinned slyly. "But I bet my boyfriend has a really nice body under all those clothes."

"Whoa, that was fast." Mondo said, surprised. Leon frowned.

"What, too fast?" Leon asked. He chuckled. "Haha, I guess it is a bit too much. We haven't even kissed yet. Hahaha."

"Nah, I'm fine with it if you are, Leon-kun. I just didn't think we would." Mondo replied, sitting down on the bed. Leon walked over to Mondo and sat next to him. They looked at each other, smiling.

"I wouldn't mind that kiss, though." Leon winked, grinning as Mondo's cheeks turned pink. Mondo and Leon leaned in, and they gently brushed lips. Mondo put his arms around Leon, who threaded his hands in Mondo's hair as they deepened the kiss. They both pulled away, faces flushed but smiles on their faces.

"Wow, that wasn't what I expected." Mondo commented, leaning back. Leon chuckled.

"I know what you mean. We really click." Leon agreed, running a hand through his hair. Mondo sat back up.

"You wanna get something to eat? I'm starving." Mondo asked, standing up and offering a hand to Leon. Leon smirked and took Mondo's hand, Mondo pulling him up.

"Sure thing." Leon replied, and the two walked off together to find some food.

* * *

**So, um yeah. Leon is probably really OOC, so sorry about that. Review and tell me if you liked it or not. :P**

**-Green**


End file.
